The present invention relates to golf bags and more particularly to an improved club divider of golf bag for keeping golf clubs in good order.
A conventional golf bag A is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B wherein an annular frame B is provided on the top. A plurality of club dividers B1 are formed in frame B. A wavy surface B2 is formed on each club divider B1 for receiving golf clubs C in the valleys of wavy surface B2. However, the previous design suffered from two disadvantages. For example, it is designed that only a frame B is provided. That is, no corresponding frame B provided on the bottom of golf bag A and no divider provided between the top frame B and the bottom of golf bag A. Hence, shafts C1 of golf clubs C may be interlaid in the bag A. This may interfere the pulling of a desired golf club C. In a worse condition, user has to take all golf clubs C out of bag A before choosing the desired golf club C. This is very inconvenient. Further, the valleys of wavy surface B2 are shallow. As such, it is possible for one golf club C located in a valley to displace after the bag A is shaken. This may further cause a disorderliness of golf clubs C.
Another conventional golf bag A is shown in FIGS. 2A, 2B, and 2C wherein a frame D is provided on the top and consists of a plurality of club dividers D1. Each club divider D1 comprises a plurality of substantially rectangular plate members D2. But this is still unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned because it is time consuming to stitch all plate members D2 together to form a frame D. Also, the manufacturing cost is relatively high.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved club divider of golf bag in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a golf bag wherein an annular frame is provided on either top or bottom opening of the bag. Each frame has a plurality of corrugated longitudinal members formed therein. The same number of club dividers formed of fabric or flexible plate are connected between the corresponding corrugated longitudinal members of frames. With this, it is possible to orderly keep golf clubs in the golf bag.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf bag wherein the corrugated longitudinal members of both upper and lower frames may be formed in one of a variety of shapes for providing an aesthetically pleasing device.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.